new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Kawaii Toon Factory
Kawaii Toon Factory is a television series exclusively on Kawaii Box network, which shows the package of old and contemporary animated shorts, specials and episodes in many different series which are produced by various animation studios, such as Disney, Warner Bros., Walter Lantz Productions, Pixar Animation Studios, Jay Ward Productions, Paramount Cartoon Studios, Screen Gems, MGM, Hanna-Barbera, Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Cartoon Network Studios, and others. List of cartoon series * Disney ** Silly Symphonies ** Disney animated featurettes *** Winnie the Pooh ** Mickey Mouse (both old and new) ** Goofy ** Donald Duck ** Pluto ** Figaro ** Owsald the Lucky Rabbit (Walt Disney series) ** Chip 'N Dale ** Mickey Mouse Works ** The Wuzzles ** TBA ** Doug (Disney version) ** Shorty McShorts Shorts ** 20th Century Fox cartoons, except the ones based on Fox's animated sitcoms *** Foxtoons *** Fabian Fox ** Pixar Animation Studios shorts *** Toy Story Toons *** Cars Toons * Warner Bros. ** Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies *** Bugs Bunny *** Daffy Duck *** Porky Pig *** Bugs and Daffy *** Porky and Daffy *** Tweety and Sylvester *** Speedy Gonzales *** Speedy Gonzales and Sylvester *** Foghorn Leghorn *** Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner *** Wabbit/New Looney Tunes ** Mobs * Universal Studios ** Walter Lantz Productions *** Woody Woodpecker *** Owsald the Lucky Rabbit (Walter Lantz series) *** Chilly Willy *** Andy Panda *** The Bearly Family *** TBA ** Jay Ward Productions ***The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle ***Dudley Do-Right ***Peabody's Improbable History ***George of the Jungle (1960s series) ***Super Chicken ***Hoppity Hooper ***Fractured Fairy Tales/Aseop and Son ** UPA *** Mr. Magoo ** Total Television *** The King and Odie *** The Hunter *** Tooter Turtle *** Underdog *** Go Go Gophers *** Tennessee Tuxedo *** Klondike Kat *** The World of Commander McBragg * Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios/Paramount Cartoon Studios ** Koko the Clown ** Bimbo ** Popeye the Sailor ** Screen Songs (Fleischer series) ** TBA ** Screen Songs (Famous series) ** Harveytoons series *** Noveltoons *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** Baby Huey (both Famous and 1990s series) *** Little Audrey *** Herman and Katnip *** Buzzy the Crow *** TBA ** Snuffy Smith (1960s series) ** Beetle Bailey (1960s series) ** Krazy Kat (1960s series) * Sony Pictures Entertainment ** Screen Gems cartoons *** The Fox and the Crow *** TBA ** Sony Cartoon Studios *** Modern Toons *** Reilly Toons **** Anthony and Harold **** Ike and Squeaky **** Chucky Fox **** Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat **** The Acres Kids **** The Red Fox **** Sweety Woodpecker **** Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane *** Magical Sisters *** Swordsman Cougar * Terrytoons ** Mighty Mouse (both original and Filmation ones) ** Heckle and Jeckle (both original and Filmation ones) ** Gandy Goose and Sourpuss Cat ** Deputy Dawg ** The Mighty Heroes ** Little Roquefort ** Dinky Duck ** Tom Terrific ** TBA * Nickelodeon ** Oh Yeah! Cartoons, except some selected ones ** Random Cartoons, except some selected ones ** Awesome Antics, except some selected ones ** Life at High ** Toby ** Doug (Nickelodeon version) * MGM ** Happy Harmonies ** Tom and Jerry (both original and Filmation ones) ** Droopy (both original and Filmation ones) ** Barney Bear ** Tex Avery MGM cartoons, except some selected ones and Screwball Squirrel cartoons ** You Know What?: A Tex Avery Production ** Harman and Ising MGM cartoons, except Bosko cartoons ** De-Patie-Freleng ***The Pink Panther ***The Ant and the Aardvark ***The Inspector ***Here Comes the Grump ***Misterjaw ***Crazylegs Crane ***The Mouse and the Blue Wolf ***Blipper the Clownfish * Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network Studios **Quick Draw McGraw **Huckleberry Hound **Pixie and Dixie **Yogi Bear **Hokey Wolf **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Yakky Doodle **Snooper and Blabber **Snagglepuss **Touché Turtle **Wally Gator **Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har **Maguila Gorilla **Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse **Ricochet Rabbit **Peter Potamus and So-So **Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey **Breezly and Sneezly **Atom Ant **Precious Pupp **The Hibbilly Bears **Secret Squirrel **Squidly Diddly **Winsome Witch **It's the Wolf **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines **Loopy de Loop **The Space Kidettes ** CB Bears ** Blast-Off Buzzard ** Heyyy, It's the King! ** Posse Impossible ** Undercover Elephant ** The Berenstian Bears (Southern Star/Hanna-Barbera series) ** Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels ** 2 Stupid Dogs ** What-A-Cartoon! * Lionsgate Toon Studios ** Luke Lion ** Sorceria the Magician ** Bonk and Cheese * GMAT ** Awesome Cheetah ** Little Marie and Rover ** Secret Agent Rodents ** Miles and Cindy ** The Zombie Family ** Lucky Muskrat ** Mike the Time Traveler Fox ** Super Squirrel and Hyper Squirrel ** Lovely Rabbit and Slicer Fox ** Julie's Laboratory ** Kung-Fu Kat ** Fancy Skunkette and the Crazy Rats ** Panda and Crane ** Sheriff Bear ** The Ghost Puppies ** The Nice Monkeys ** The Magic Teddy Bear ** Grandma Yak and Terry Dachshund ** Silly Turtle ** The Frog and the Butterfly ** The Snake and the Mouse ** Toby the Deer ** Vampire Cat ** The Three Funny Hounds ** Claude and Justin ** Birdie, Doggy and Catso ** Captain Tiger and the Rotten Team ** Baby Peacock ** Abraham Koala ** Stan and Janice: Wizard Dogs ** Auggie Lemur ** The Undersea Musicians ** The Crazy Zebras ** Girl vs. Rat ** The Masked Rangers ** The Rat Siblings ** Silly Hyena and Smart Hyena ** Sally the Magicial Mouse ** The Animal Troops ** Arnold and Judy: Pizza Masters ** The Criminal Family ** Felix Fox and Junior ** The Warlord Crows ** Fatso Weasel and Dimwit Raccoon ** Blake Creativity and Willy Walrus ** Two Screwball Iguanas ** Pirate Kids ** Leo and Nuts ** Tracey Wolf and the Bug ** Digbert the Cool Dog ** Alien Animals in Earth ** Jacky the Penguin ** Peter Jaguar and Friends ** Animal Monster Battles ** Galactic Macaw ** Wally and Melody ** Piggy and the Farm Kids ** The Heroic Hamsters * Pudú Producciones **Matias Pudu and Friends ***Matias Pudu ***Koot ***Little Amanda ***Yermo of Egypt ***Seba Skater ***Smarty Squirrel and Cranky Badger ***Discosaurus ***Peter and Cat ***Club of Young Villains ***Music Makers ***The Home Appliances ***Officer Wheels ***Goldheart Fox ***Fabo and Caty ***Hot Dog Lovers ***Mr. Weatherman ***Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha ***Racky Raccoon ***Peter Penguin and Pokey Arctic Fox ***Outback High ***The Cheetah and the Gazelle ***Jason, Rachael and Hilda ***Security Tim ***Botgirl ***The Veggie Trio ***Aesop's Animated Fables ***Devon and Acorns ***The Super Sisters ***Pepe the Warrior ***Mega Ferrets ***Terra and the Eco-Warriors ***Rodrigo of La Roja ***Alberto and Sally ***The Happy Elves ***Snowy the Penguin ***Officer Wheels ***Magirabbit ***The Undercover Family ***Big Baby ***Lily and Dibbles Dog ***Angry Scorpion and the Fennec Twins ***Hey Stray Dog! ***Ronaldo the Swashbuckler ***Clumsy Soldier ***AAAAHH!!! Space Aliens ***Walden Whale and Donny Dolphin ***Ricky and Flappy ***The VR-Bots ***Joel and Cuddles ***Lovely the Clown ***Jake and Carla ***The Raccoon Family ***Pepe: A Square in a Round World ***The Bear and the Squirrel ***Flippy, Felix and Fanny ***Chucky and Patty ***Little Orphan Kittens ***Buzzard Baron and the Prey Birds ***Mr. Cricket and Mr. Cockroach ***Count Dogcula ***The Fox and the Mice ***Croak-Fu the Karate Frog ***Gerald the Lucky Boy ***Criminal Badgers ***The Biker Cougar Gang ***Danny Coyote and Friends ***The Cowboy Family ***Terry and Martha ***Magica the Princess Heroine ***Smile Raccoon ***Chubby Hound ***Birdy Best Friends ***Kapow the Horse ***Witch Cat ***Commander Iguana and General Aligator ***Wolfer and Treetop ***Agent Blue Cat ***Pancho Tiger ***Aussie Dog ***Monseiur Chat the French Chef ***Carlos Delivery: Pizza Guy ***Wacky Opossum ***Millie, Catso and Doggy ***Jacky and Fluffy and Friends ***Trent and Dandy ***Angelica and Darren ***The Wacky Ducks ***Mystic Warriors ***The Space Adventurer ***Superfox/Superfox and Superfoxgirl ***Rapido Rodriguez and the Wild Gatos ***Axel Armadillo ***Dingo and Bat ***Crazy Crow ***The Middletons ***The Yellow Puma ***José Greyfish ***The Weasels ***Emoji Life ***Woody, Wendy and the Bear ***Mr. Owlman ***Power Dogs ***Dimwit Bear and Angry Fox ***Genius Girl and Dumber Boy ***Goosy and Toby ***The Seagull and the Bear ***Rodney Rabbit and Terry Bull ***Harry the Kid ***Mr. Bluebird and Junior ***Space Mice ***The Beartons ***Ralph, Snappy and Red ***Shades the Alley Cat ***Rabbit and Vixen ***Marlene and the Music Animals ***Auntie Otter and Scotty Otter ***Dragon and the Kids ***The Vulture and the Bug ***Sea Mobs ***The Monster Castle ***Robo-Chameleon and Fly-Bot ***Rascal Tiger ***Nisho: Animal Robot Hero ***Gizzy Fox ***Rampo and Lacey ***Emily Hyena and Karl Kitten ***Ace the Game Chapman ***Two Bunnies and a Dog *** Julius the Tabby *** Freddy Gorilla and Walter Monkey *** Walker Husky *** The Happy Hamster *** Captain Roland and Henry Horse *** Rescue Pets *** Johnson and Lucius *** Lancy, Lucy and Their Nine Brothers *** The Daredevil Foxes ***Gumiworm! ***Boopie and Blinky ***Heidi Poodle and Grandpa Dog ***Fashion Fox and Bandit Rabbit ***Prank Jester ***Billy Millionaire ***Francis and Chalk ***The Insane Mice ***Hopping Jaguar and Lazy Rhino ***Rocker Girls ***Captain Laser and Dogbot ***King Feathers and his Subjects ***Laughter Seals ***Agent Jake Red and Yellow Canary ***The Cockroach Family ***Doggy and Catty: Private Eyes ***Squirrel Corps ***Lola and Magicorn ***Cowboy Mongoose and Horseluck ***Phil and Liz: Canine Warriors *** Mr. Itch and His Family *** The Canine Mysteries *** Opera Cat and Listener Cat *** Wireless Fox *** Vincent Horse's Bookstore *** Power Lion and Wonder Penguin *** Condor vs. Flytrap *** The Sport Cats *** Ben the Teenage Ghost *** Farm Gang *** Convertible and Truck ** Cool Rhythms ** Comical Novels * Power Bulldog Cartoons ** Powertoons *** Pit the Power *** Dot the Mouse *** Mr. Catnip and Finn *** Croc Dracula the Vampire Crocodile *** Raymond the Fox *** Cuckoo Toucan *** The Cheeky Muskrat *** Super Coyote *** The Tough Dog and the Laughing Cat *** Lily the Scientist Girl *** Handsome Lion *** Captain McRon and Gertrude the Horse *** Furrball and Ricky: Alley Cat Invaders *** The Wolf Kids *** Arnie Gator and Cecil Magpie *** Philip the Ghost Man *** Homer Husky and his Friends *** Agent Terrific Tiger *** Kitty and Canary *** The Crazy Otters *** The Sealion Siblings *** Happy Gopher and Genius Gopher *** The Orange Tabby *** The Little Lemurs *** Courageous Stuffed Animals *** The Swordsman and the Child *** Sandwich Masters *** A Girl and 10 Boys *** Sergeant Robot and the Robo-Army *** Andy Antelope *** The Monster Family *** Rap Teens *** Laptop *** Alien Dude and Mighty Girl *** Kawaii Kitty *** The Good Weasel *** Milo the Phantom Horse *** Carrot Rabbit *** The Fox Drivers *** Pepper Bull and Icecube Bear * Equestria Girls shorts * Angry Birds Toons * Garfield and Friends ** Garfield ** U.S. Acres/Orson's Farm * Some anime short films * Rainbow Parade shorts * Monica's Gang * Lucky Luke * The Daltons * ComiColor * Gumby (1950s and 60s series) * Beany and Cecil (1950s-1960s series) * Soyuzmultfilm animated shorts * TBA Toon Fact During before and after the toons, it shows "Toon Fact”, a trivia segment that contains the trivia facts, and as well as quiz questions for about any cartoons. Kawaii Toon Factory/Toon Fact/transcripts Trivia * The mascots of Kawaii Toon Factory are the four generic silence group of family, a father holding up the camera, a mother wearing the Mickey Mouse-alike hat, and two kids in which one of them, female, is holding up a doll, and another one, male, is holding a balloon (which are the tourist), and a nameless leading touring guide of the factory. * The theme song is a jazzy-rock version of the classical music In The Hall of The Mountain King by Edward Grieg that's used for the program.